


One Breath Apart

by Diver_Toxic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Sakumo's suicide note, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diver_Toxic/pseuds/Diver_Toxic
Summary: Sakumo Hatake's suicide note to whoever finds his body





	One Breath Apart

If anyone finds this then you may already know that I am dead. My name is Hatake Sakumo and I have one last request.  
Please look after my son Kakashi, you may hate me, shun me or even call me a traitor, but please, please, do not take it out on my son.  
Despite his abilities he is only a child. A child that needs all the love and affection I could never provide.  
It might not look like it now but I love Kakashi with all my being but I believe this is the best for the both of us.  
But finally, Kakashi, please no matter how hard things are for you remember there are and always will be people how love and support you.  
I hope that one day we will see each other again and that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. 

Hatake Sakumo


End file.
